


chemistry

by flowerprincess (loveandbellarke)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, why is that a tag i'm using/, you're my teacher's daughter and you're hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandbellarke/pseuds/flowerprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem in Bellamy Blake's life is his stupid chem teacher, Mr. Griffin. It's obvious he doesn't like Bellamy, and Bellamy can't stand getting bad grades because of his teacher's stupid grudge. After meeting his teacher's cute daughter, Bellamy seems to know exactly what to do to get back at his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> So this soon-to-be multichapter fic is based off of a plot bunny I found on tumblr because I love to look through the plot bunny tag for inspiration. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

It was safe to say that chemistry was not Bellamy’s strong suit. 

After being handed back the latest assignment, (and receiving yet another D), he had decided to talk to his teacher, Mr. Griffin. His teacher wasn’t being reasonable, and Bellamy knew he at least deserved a C+ on the assignment. He had worked his ass off to follow all the instructions and execute them. Either Bellamy was a colossal failure, or Mr. Griffin was a stuck up ass who didn’t like him. He was thinking it was probably the latter. Bellamy Blake _didn’t_ fail. So he had decided to talk to Mr. Griffin. He was sure if he said the right thing he could get his teacher to see light and give him a better grade. 

And that’s how he ended up in his classroom after the bell, in an argument with a teacher who already hated him. 

“But Mr. Griffin, I did everything you asked!” he stated. “I followed all the instructions.”

“Yes, Bellamy, but your final answers and conclusions were incorrect.”

“Incorrect? Come on, it was a study! Not some life or death experiment! See? No severe burns,” he joked. Bellamy hadn’t meant to, but it had slipped out of his mouth. In situations like these, he turned to his humor to try and pull him through, but it wasn’t working.

“This is no longer up for discussion Mr. Blake. I will see you-” He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and a perky voice filling the room.

“Dad? I need to use the la- oh,” the girl who had just walked in said, before noticing she had interrupted a discussion between student and teacher. “Sorry,” she blushed, and Bellamy noticed how cute she looked, flustered, blonde hair hanging in her face and falling in waves. Her smile was all too perfect and Bellamy caught himself staring before her voice snapped him out of his trance. “I’ll just go. I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.”

“Oh no, don’t bother, Clarke. We were just finished here, right Mr. Blake?” 

“Right, sir,” Bellamy said, as he made his way to pick up his messenger bag with his textbooks inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, directing his words at Mr. Griffin before nodding his head to the girl, Clarke, and making his way out of the room, the door creaking shut behind him. He was about to keep moving down the hall before he stopped in his tracks. Did she say dad? As in, Mr. Griffin was the girl’s father? All of a sudden, Bellamy’s mind was reeling, and just like that, he had a perfect idea in mind to get back at Mr. Griffin for being a shitty teacher.

* * *

 

He spotted the blonde from across the quad. “Clarke!” he shouted as he watched her whiz around to scout out the landscape, trying to find the person who had just called for her before she spotted Bellamy rushing over to her. “Hey, sorry about yesterday… I know it was kind of awkward. I was just trying to get your dad to re-evaluate my marks. I really don’t think he likes me.”

“You’re Bellamy Blake, right?” she asked. He was shocked to hear that she knew his name, and by the looks of it, she could tell. “My dad was talking about you all night. He’s not very good with people he doesn’t like. And he sure as hell doesn’t like you.”

“You couldn’t have told me that before I made things worse?” he chuckled, letting his hand graze the back of his neck. He was getting a little nervous around her, and he wasn’t sure what was causing him to almost stumble over his words.

(Scratch that. He was sure it was the way she seemed to be smiling at him.)

“He tends to have a few students that he just doesn’t like for some reason. My mom and I get to hear all about the delinquents ruining his perfect classes. But I’m sure you’re not too bad.”

(Not too bad. Not too bad. He didn’t even know her that well and she was already sending butterflies to his core.)

“You think so?”

“I do. I can just tell.”

“Well, do you care to figure out if you’re right? Because… I mean… If you want to… We could always hang out,” he stuttered. His plan to win over the Griffin girl’s heart was going to fail miserably if he fell for her first.

“You know, I think I’d really like that,” she admitted, still smiling at Bellamy, still melting his heart. He put on his best face of confidence before talking again. 

“Sounds great. So… should we trade numbers? I’ve got to be able to reach you somehow.” Clarke was fast to pull her phone out of her pocket as Bellamy did the same, opening up a new contact before he handed her his phone, taking hers and inputting his own information. It didn’t take long before the cell phones were given back to their owners. All of a sudden, the music started to play through the speakers located around the quad. “Five minutes,” he said, noting the warning that class was going to start soon. “I guess I’ll text you later?”

“I look forward to hearing from you,” she said, smirking one last time before scampering off down towards the english wing. The grin on Bellamy’s own face surely reached from ear to ear, and he couldn’t do anything to contain it.

* * *

He sends her a text during their next class.

**_So, how does coffee sound? After school?_ **

He was going to wait until after school, but something about sneaking a text message to his teacher’s daughter is more intriguing than ever, and when his phone buzzes in his lap, he’s pretty happy. 

**_It sounds like a date. ;)_ **

He has to physically restrain himself from jumping out of his seat and shoving his cell in Mr. Griffin’s face.


End file.
